The invention relates to quick-opening valves actuated by gas pressure. More particularly, it relates to an improved normally closed valve which is rapidly driven to an open position by the pressure developed by an explosion.
Explosive valves find use in numerous fields. Such valves have traditionally been used for the protection of pressure vessels, conducting of fluids at extremely high flow rates and under high pressure conditions and other flow control uses. Another use of such devices is to seal a compartment as in a submerged weapon or other marine hardware, and then to flood the compartment at some later time.
Previous methods of accomplishing high speed valve action include the use of exposed explosive charges, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,892, issued Oct. 5, 1976, to Hardesty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,752 issued Dec. 25, 1973 to Noddin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,733 issued Sept. 30, 1969 to Montgomery et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,553 issued Nov. 5, 1963 to Fike et al, which create noise, heat and flame hazards when initiated. Other methods utilize a confined explosive to propel a piston or pin against a frangible shear element such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,370 issued on Feb. 10, 1970 to Wahl et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,809 issued Oct. 28, 1969 to Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,162 issued Aug. 24, 1965 to Eckardt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,470 issued July 21, 1964 to LaFontaine and U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,151 issued June 11, 1963 to Merkowitz. The above methods provide rapid valve action but detrimentally do not have, in general, the capability of withstanding vibration, shock and exceptionally high pressures to the degree possible in the instant invention. Furthermore, the present invention is, to a greater degree, more reusable than the above methods.